For the First Time
by dragonryder622
Summary: SarahxJohn oneshot. prequel to story She's Yours LEMON


**so, I saw the movie, and thought it was AMAZING. I decided to write a one-shot lemony fic about Sarah and John, cause I love them both :] I hope you enjoy it, cause it is only my second fanfic lemon, so lemme know :] **

"Number 9 is close. I can feel it." Number Six, or Jane, said confidently. John nodded and sent a text message to everyone else letting them know. The group was nearing Cleveland, Ohio, searching for the last member of the Garde. So far they had found everyone else.

Number Five was in Toronto. His name was Ryan, and he was about sixteen years old. With Invisibility, Telekinesis, and Telepathy he was formidable, and that was good; they would need all the power they could get. His Cêpan's name was Eli. He was traveling with them, but very distantly, with the only other Cêpan, Jacob.

From there they went to Baja, California where they found Number Eight. Amy was about 17, with similar powers to John; with Lumen, Telekinesis, and Emotion Control. Her Cêpan, Mary, had been separated from her in a skirmish with the Morgadorians, and they were still looking for her.

After that, they traveled to New York City. There they found Number Seven, Mitchell, and his Cêpan, Jacob. He was about the same age as Ryan. His gifts included Telekinesis, and Element Control. His third hadn't developed yet.

Sam was still traveling with them, of course. They had found no leads at all as to what happened to his father, but he and John refused to give up. They checked every newspaper archive of almost every town they stopped in, searching desperately for a sliver of hope that Sam's father was alive.

John's phone buzzed, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he looked down and read it saying aloud,

"Jacob and Eli want us to stop at the motel up here. It's getting late, and they think we should rest before starting again in the morning." Six nodded and pulled the pickup into the gravel parking lot ahead.

John checked the rearview mirror to check that the two cars and motor bike were still following them; they were. As Six parked the truck John gazed out of the window and said quietly,

"You know Paradise isn't that far away, and I'm sure no one would miss me if I slipped away for a few hours." Six shot him a look, and mentally he cringed. Though he would never admit it, she did scare him alittle bit, and he wondered if she would even think about letting him go. Yanking the truck into gear she turned to him and said,

"Look. I'm happy for you, and that you found your _mate_," she sneered the word, "but this is not about you and your girlfriend. This is about the world. Not just theirs, but ours as well. And if you can't see that then you shouldn't have come with us." He narrowed his eyes dangerously and his palms started getting hot. Taking a deep, calming breath he opened and slammed the door, as hard as he could without breaking it off its hinges. He walked to the edge of the parking lot, and stood, facing the bustling street.

He stood for about five minutes in silence until he heard it; the crunch of gravel underneath feet. Looking up he saw Six, and then he looked away. She sighed and said,

"I'm sorry. That was unkind, and extremely rude. Please forgive me. I….I think that it would be okay for you to take this trip. Paradise is only about three hours away. If you take the motor bike you could get there quickly."

John looked at her, and knew she meant it. They understood each other in a way none of the others did. They could have been siblings. They look in her blue eyes was enough of a reassurance for John, and he suddenly found himself at the bike, waiting impatiently for Sam to dismount. When he did John said,

"C'mon, hurry up! I leaving." Sam stopped in his tracks and said flatly,

"Leaving. Where exactly are you gonna go? I'm not exactly sure if you noticed or not, but we have a race of bloodthirsty aliens after us!" John waited patiently and after Sam was calmer said,

"We're too close to home for me to pass up the opportunity. We might not come by this way again. It's been two years Sam. I want to see her. I _need_ to see her." Sighing Sam took the helmet off and handed it to him saying,

"Just be careful okay? We'll text you if anything happens." John smiled and hopped on the bike, executing a tight circle and speeding away in the direction of Paradise. It was almost dark, so there weren't many cops out, so he should get away with going over the limit slightly. He managed the trip in under three hours.

He slowed as he reached the city limits, not wanting to get a ticket, or hurt anyone. He smiled as he rode down the familiar streets, like he had never even left in the first place. As he pulled the bike to a stop in front of Sarah's house a million things raced through his mind at once.

He knew that no matter what he would always feel this way about her. He prayed every day that he was gone that she hadn't given up on him, that she hadn't gotten fed up and moved on to someone who could actually be there for her.

If that had ever been the case then he would have let her go. She wasn't his to have authority over, and if she didn't want him then he wouldn't come back. But, she would always be on his mind, and he could never love another. All those thoughts, and more, raced through his mind as he made the ten foot walk up the driveway. When he knocked on the door her mother opened it immediately. A look of shock crossed her face before she smiled and said,

"John. Hi, uh, what can I do for you?" John smiled and said,

"Is Sarah home?" Her mother's face scrunched for a moment before she said,

"Ah, no, but she should be home in about 20 minutes. You can come in and wait for her if you would like though." John nodded and came inside of the house. Sarah's mother sighed and said,

"Uh, actually if you would like you can go up and wait in her room. She shouldn't be long." John smiled and walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall. The room was familiar, and he smiled when he saw that it looked almost exactly the same as it had before. There was a side table full of cameras, photos all over the walls, books in various stacks. Nothing had changed. Smiling he walked and sat cross-legged on the floor under the window.

A yellow manila envelope caught his eye and he reached for it reading the words "JOHN SMITH" printed in clear letters across it. Intrigued he pulled it open and saw glossy hard copies of all the photos Sarah had ever taken of him; from the first day, to the ones they had developed together in the school dark room. He laughed when he saw the one of Bernie Kosar, and saddened when he saw the ones of Henri.

While he looked through all of them he heard the stairs creak and stood, preparing himself for her.

The door cracked open, and a pale, slender hand flicked the lights on. Then, there she was, just as breathtaking as John remembered. Her soft golden waves cascaded down to her shoulders. She wore a light gray strappy tank top, with light blue flannel sleeping pants. She rummaged around with her back to him for a few seconds, placing her bag on the floor, and slipping out of her sweater. He gulped and made a small cough in the back of his throat.

Startled she swung around quickly, stopping when she saw him standing across the room from her. She covered her mouth with her hand and a small gasp came from her mouth as she walked closer to him slowly. He came forward too, until they were chest to chest. She was breathing quickly, as her hand came out slowly, and touched his face. He sighed and leaned into her hand, loving the feeling of it. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she bit off a sob and flung herself into his arms.

He instinctively wrapped his arms round her, wanting to make her feel better. She was sobbing loudly into his chest, and he rubbed soothing circles on her back and made "ssshhhh"ing sounds to her. He sat on her bed with her cradled in his arms, letting her cry. When she finally finished she looked up at him and said softly,

"I didn't think you were coming back John." He smiled and kissed her forehead saying,

"I will always come back to you. No matter what." She smiled at that, and titled her head up, until she was level with his. Her eyes darted down to his lips, and so fast that he didn't even think, she crashed her lips to his.

It was an easy thing to remember, like riding a bicycle, you never forgot. It was simple, and he didn't hesitate to kiss her back, needing her like he needed air to breath. Her breath came in short gasps, and her hands came up to hold his face. She gasped when she felt his tongue come out and brush her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gave it, allowing him to come into her mouth and explore it with his own.

With a groan he pushed her back and laid her on the bed, kissing her fervently. She pulled away and looked at him, breathing heavily with a glazed look in her eyes. He smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear gently. With her arms wrapped around her she pulled him beside her and held herself close to him. All of his past fervor was gone, and now he basked in the simple pleasure of holding her in his arms. She tucked her head under his chin and said softly,

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I almost gave up on you John." John tried to contain the wild torrent of pain that ripped through his chest. In as normal a voice he could manage he said,

"Well I' m glad you didn't." Smiling she looked up and yawned saying,

"Yeah, me too. I even wrote you a letter everyday for a year. I had nowhere to send them, but it was nice to write things down for you, cause I always knew you would come back to me. They're over there." She pointed to the side of her bed and relaxed into his warmth, her breathing and heartbeat slowing rapidly. Within ten minutes she was asleep, snuggled into his side.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, he reached down and pulled a stack of letters up. They were all tied together by a length of string, and he untied it, picking the first one up. It had no address on the outside, only a small number 1 in the top left corner.

Over the next three hours he read through a year's worth of letters. He laughed at the simple things she mentioned, like how the football stadium had to be knocked down completely and rebuilt at a different location, and cried at other things, like how the nightmares of him being killed haunted her all the time. A particular one caught his attention and smiling he read it over to himself a few times,

_"Letter #246_

_Dear John,_

_I know that by now it might seem hopeless, but I can't give up on you. I'm writing everything down, that way I can be with you all the time, even if we're not together at all. _

_I took out that camera with all the light leaks today, which makes me think of you (not like I'm not already thinking about you) I miss you so much it hurts, but I know that we'll be together soon….I hope._

_Love,_

_Sarah" _

By the time he was finished reading them all her digital clock read 4:37 am. She had snuggled even closer to him as he read, resting her head on his chest. Smiling he snapped the light off with his powers and curled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

**~IamNumberFourIamNumberFour~**

When Sarah woke the next morning John wasn't next to her, but a note on a square piece of paper was. It read,

"_Sarah,_

_I'm downstairs. Come and see me._

_Love,_

_John"_

She smiled and leapt out of bed, stretching as she walked down stairs. John was standing in the kitchen, sliding an egg onto a plate as she stepped inside. He smiled at her and pointed to the plate full of food as he turned around to wash the pan. Sarah ignored the food completely and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting he chin on his shoulder.

As he finished he turned around and looked down at her with tender eyes. Leaning down he kissed her forehead softly and brought her to the table, sitting her down and saying,

"Eat, please. I made it for you." She smiled and dug in, savoring the flavors as he watched her intently. When she was done he took her plate and put it in the sink, going back to her immediately. Moving his chair closer to hers he held out his hands and she put hers in them without hesitating. As he made small circles with his fingers she said in a small voice,

"So, what have you been up to lately?" He smiled at her casualness and said,

"Well, you know traveling, finding the other Numbers and stuff like that. Nothing to interesting. How about you? How have you been holding out?" She looked away and said,

"Honestly? Not very good. When you left….it just felt like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I couldn't breathe right. I had trouble sleeping too….. I had _awful_ nightmares….." She trailed off, and looked away from him, cringing at the thought of her past state when he wasn't around. He cringed inside too, knowing that he caused it.

When she looked back he was surprised and shocked to see tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and said in a broken voice,

"I was just so lost without you." John sighed and stood, pulling her into a hug and saying,

"I'm so sorry Sarah, more then you know." She cried into his chest and said,

"I understand why you left, I really do, and I know that you had to go. So why do I still feel this way? I'm just so sad and angry and hurt." John held her tightly and said,

"You are my entire world. I love you more then anything. I thought about you every day when I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much that it would ach."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead softly. Tilting her head further she kissed him softly. His hands tangled in her blonde hair, and he noticed a hard edge that had crept into her kisses. A desperation in the way that she needed him.

As her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt he pulled away and said,

"Sarah. We don't have to…I'm not expecting you to…" She cut him off with a soft peck and said softly,

"I know that we don't have to John….but I _want_ to. I _want_ to have this experience with you, because I love you. Please."

She looked away, her cheeks flushed with pink. Gently he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. That was all the answer she needed as she smiled into their kiss and used her hands to start pulling his t-shirt up. They broke away from each other only for enough time for her to pull his shirt over his head.

Their kisses became harder, more needing as his bare arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her in the air easily as a piece of paper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. When he placed her on the bed he slowly crawled over her, dragging her tank top along the way. As every inch of creamy white skin was revealed he planted gentle kisses along it. When he finally got her tank top off he turned back and looked at her intently.

She blushed under his gaze, and moved to cover herself with her arms. When she did he groaned and said,

"No Sarah. You're beautiful."

With her breasts exposed John felt lust and passion course through him. He put his hands on them, feeling their soft weight in both his hands. She closed her eyes and whimpered when his thumbs brushed over the tips of her nipples. When his mouth descended onto one of her nipples Sarah gasped aloud. She weaved her fingers through his hair as he took turns teasing each of her breasts.

When he pulled away and went to her face he kissed her gently, wanting to prolong the experience for as long as possible. He wasn't sure how long they had together and he wanted to make it last.

When his hands went to her pants she lifted her hips so that he could pull them off her pants and underwear. He looked down at her with a smiled and she smirked saying,

"Well, this isn't exactly fair. You still have most of your clothes on." Smiling he said,

"That is a problem, isn't it?" Pushing her lips to his she whispered seductively,

"I can fix that." She reached down and started unbuckling his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers. Her gaze dropped and her cheeks flushed pink again as she saw his arousal. It was so…_big_. She had never been this far with anyone before, even with Mark, who she dated for almost two years. Shakily her hands reached down, trailing over his flawless skin until she wrapped her hand around him.

He grunted and moaned as she continued moving her hand up and down his shaft. Sarah looked up at him and smiled, seeming pleased that she could make that sound come from him. Smirking she went faster and harder, making him grind his teeth together and say,

"Sarah, if you keep that up we won't be able to do this at all." She immediately stopped and brought her hands back up and said,

"Sorry." John smiled at her cuteness and said softly,

"Don't be. Now, it's _my_ turn to make _you_ feel good." Sarah blushed and watched as he dragged his mouth down her stomach, to that spot between her legs. With soft fingers he traced the spot where she was exposed to him. Her blonde curls were damp from her arousal, and he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent that was uniquely hers.

With one finger he explored her, searching for her spot, and with his tongue he tasted her. Sarah hissed and threw her head back against the pillows. Her hands bunched the sheets together and she whimpered as he massaged her. Gasping for breath she cried out,

"John! Come up here and kiss me." John stopped his movements and kissed up her body to her face. Sarah tasted herself on his lips, but didn't mind it. With half lidded eyes she looked up at him and said,

"I'm ready." John nodded, and made sure that _he_ was ready to do this. It was a huge step for their relationship if they did this, and he was ready. His hands grasped her hips and lifted them, giving him better access. With a deep breath Sarah nodded and John lined himself up with her entrance.

As gently and as slowly as he could possibly go he slid himself into her. Sarah gasped as a dull pain flooded from her nether regions, a burning that filled her senses. When John was almost halfway in he felt a resistance; and he knew that Sarah would be in pain. He looked down at her and her blue eyes were wide as she said,

"Just do it fast, okay?" He nodded and quickly thrust into her, feeling a tear and hearing her sharp gasp of pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and tears leaked out of her lids. With gentle lips John kissed them away and murmured soft words of love and endearment to her.

Even though he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt anymore he had to try hard to reign in the primal instinct that had awakened inside of him. The one that told him to drive only for his own fulfillment. She was so warm, and wet, and tight around him that he almost broke, but he restrained himself, thankfully. If he ever took advantage of her like that she would never forgive him….and neither would he.

Sarah slowly released her clutch hold on him, because it wasn't so painful anymore. Taking another deep breath she raised her hips in a shallow thrust, and winced slightly. Other then the slight pain, though, was a pleasure so deep that it seemed to radiate throughout her body, starting at her core and working slowly to her fingertips and toes.

John stopped his inner struggle for a moment to look down at Sarah. She smiled and looped her arms around his neck and nodded with confidence. John slowly pulled himself out of her and slid back in, groaning lowly. Sarah whimpered and he leaned down to kiss her intensely. She leaned her head back against the pillows and he smiled and kissed her neck hungrily. His arms were resting on either side of her head, supporting him as they made love. He kissed her softly and she breathed,

"John. Don't stop." Smiling he brushed her cheek and said,

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Whimpering she clutched herself closer to him, moaning as he hit her spot. Breathing heavily she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper as she kissed him passionately. She whimpered as she felt herself coming close to something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wanted it; she _needed_ it.

She started thrashing underneath him, and in response he sped his thrusts, feeling himself near his peak. With one final thrust he felt her tighten around him, milking him. Sarah arched her back, meeting him there, with her eyes rolling back into her head with all the pleasure she was experiencing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and neither of them noticed when the light bulbs in every single lamp shattered. He was exhausted, and collapsed on top of her. Sarah breathed heavily and kissed his forehead, holding his sweaty body close to hers. John came too and disconnected himself from her, rolling to her side and gathering her in his arms. He held her hands in his and she rested her forehead on his shoulder softly.

He opened his bleary eyes and looked at her, looking at him. He stroked her face softly and kissed her lips gently. She shuddered and whispered,

"Thank you, so much." John was unable to reply anything other than,

"I love you." She nodded and said,

"Yeah, me too." John pulled the sheet up and draped it over them, and brought Sarah close, savoring the feeling of holding her. She snuggled into his side and feel asleep quickly, exhausted. John quickly followed her into unconsciousness, happy for the first time in almost two years.

**~IamNumberFourIamNumberFour~**

When John woke Sarah wasn't next to him, but the light in the bathroom was on, and so was the shower. Smiling he rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom, watching her outline through the curtain. Smirking he pulled it aside and stepped in, ducking under the hot water. Sarah wasn't facing him, so when he leaned down and kissed her shoulder she jumped alittle bit. She turned and smacked him gently saying,

"Don't do that John! You scared me half to death." He smiled and said,

"I'm sorry….if I kiss you will it put me back in your good graces?" Smirking she said,

"I don't know. I can take a lot of persuading." He leaned down and engaged her in a fiery lip lock and pulled away saying,

"Well, it's a good thing I am a great talker." He pressed her against him, and she looked down saying sarcastically,

"Yeah, that's not all you're good at." John looked down too and pushed her back against the shower wall, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he slid into her. The spray of the water around her and the feel of him inside her made Sarah feel swollen all over. So much so that the desire for release was almost painful. She panted and kissed him heatedly as him moved inside her, asking him for more with her eyes. He complied, nipping at her neck and leaning behind her to shut the water off. Carefully he walked from the bathroom to the bed, laying her down under him and thrusting into her.

Sarah moaned and whimpered, thrashing against him as she moved for her own release. John had no qualms this time, and he let himself go, thrusting for his own fulfillment. Sarah was there before he was, crying out his name as she was thrust up into a white hot blindness of unadulterated pleasure. John, still thrusting, followed her not long after, grunting out his release inside of her.

They tried to catch their breath as they recovered. John rolled off of her, and pulled her to his side, kissing her forehead softly. She smiled and looked at him and said,

"Wow. That was….amazing." He nodded without saying anything and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Sarah smiled against him and placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat. Just as they started to drift off together Johns cell phone beeped, loudly. He sat up and grabbed it, reading the text from Sam,

**FOUND 9! GET HERE NOW!**

He groaned and placed his palm against his forehead and looked at Sarah, who had propped herself up next to him. She looked at him and said,

"You have to go." It wasn't a question; merely a statement of what they both knew was going to happen. He nodded and said,

"I'm sorry, but I have to. You know that I if I could stay a little bit longer I would." She nodded and looked away from him, sniffling lightly. His heart throbbed at the sight of her tears and he pulled her close saying,

"Hey….don't be like that. I'll come back, promise." She nodded and watched as he got out of bed, rummaging around until he had all his clothes on. She stood and wrapped the blanket around herself and walked with him downstairs. As he opened the door he said,

"I'll write you. Every day I'll write to you, I promise." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He held her face and kissed her so long and sweet that she felt her heart swell inside her and push against her ribs. Eventually, though, he had to pull away and let go of her. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she waved tearfully as his motorbike disappeared down the street.

**~IamNumberFourIamNumberFour~**

Later that evening when John was back with his group he started a letter to Sarah, saying how much he loved her, and that as soon as he could he would go back for her. He looked out the window of the motel and thought about how for the first time he wanted the Morgadorians to find them.

Because after they did he could go back to see her; it would be safe for them both. For the first time he had hope….and that was all he needed.

**holy crap! that is the longest one shot EVER. ummm so I decided to make this a prequel to a story I have an idea for, so yeah. hope you like it….if not I really don't care :]**


End file.
